Close Every Door To Me
by I-Just-Wanna-Live-Forever
Summary: Close every door to me, Hide all the world from me, bar all the windows and shut out the light. Madge Undersee was taken and held prisoner, held and tortured for information. Would they let her out? Or would she rot there forever? -Songfic-


**Hullo there! My friend Sarah is singing a song for our recital, (she's the most talented girl ever) but the song she chose was SO sad :( and I decided to write a songfic! The song is: Close Every Door to Me. I encourage you listen to the song while you read this. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
bar all the windows  
and shut out the light_

* * *

My hands gripped the bars that held me from the outside world, a peacekeeper pressed a button, a jolt went through me and a cry let out from my body. "No, Please! No more! I won't try to escape, I swear!" Their cruel laughs rang in my head as I fell to floor. One of the peacekeepers reached the cell, "Right sweetheart, like we'll believe you. You ain't gettin' out darlin," I grit my teeth as I tried to get up.

* * *

_Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night_

* * *

I covered my ears as I saw the other humans being pulled out of their cells for questioning. I think we were the only people with hearts left here. "They won't answer to you monsters! THEY NEVER DO!" I pressed my hands to my ears as I heard their screams. _I never thought I would hear or see any brave victor break._

* * *

_If my life were important I  
would ask will I live or die  
but I know the answers lie  
Far from this world_

* * *

Tears slid down my face as I stared at the filthy walls of my prison, the stench of Flesh and blood filling my nose. "Johanna?" Her back was to the wall, her body now small and bony as my own, and her once long brown hair now shaved in patches. "Yeah Blondie?" I pulled at the bottom of my hair, now dry and frayed. "We aren't getting out of here, aren't we?" Johanna looked me in the eyes; hers filled with sorrow, pain, and loss. "I don't know."

* * *

_For I know I shall find  
my own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own_

* * *

With my clothes tattered and blood and scars dusting my face, I felt out of place in Snow's office. "So, Miss Undersee, I will give you one last chance to accept. Will you tell us where the boy is?" I looked up from my hands in my lap, "Never. I'd rather die than tell you beasts where he is or his plan."

* * *

_Just give me a number_  
_Instead of my name_  
_Forget all about me_  
_and let me decay_

* * *

The sound of gunshots rang through my head, the orders being shouted were echoing through underground prison. "Hey! Help me!" I spotted a familiar face as the bars of the other cells were being broken down. "GALE!"

He ran towards me, "Madge!? You're alive!"

I gripped the bars tightly. "Help me Gale… _please_."

He looked down for a second, "I'm so sorry Madgey-May."

"Why? What's wrong Gale?"

He held my hands through the cell, "We never expected you here. We all thought you were dead."

I gripped his face in my hands, "Well, I'm not dead. So what's wrong?"

He kissed my lips slowly and passionately, "We don't have the supplies or room to take you with us. You'd… You'd have to stay."

I looked down, "You're leaving me then."

Tears streaked my face "Yes, remember this, I love you."

I kissed him once more, "I…I…I love you too Gale."

More gunshots were fired and I knew Gale had to leave, _"I'll come back for you Madge."_

* * *

_I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world_

* * *

My bitten down nails scratched the wall, the tallies next to me seemed endless. Days…Weeks…Months… I waited and waited and waited.

Sobs racked my body as I thought back to him and his promise. My bony hands covered my tear streaked face, "He's not coming back for me."

My voice now echoed more than usual, now that all the others were gone. I still endured pain and torture, they already knew about their plan, now they're just hurting me for pure enjoyment.

"Let me out... LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" I sank with my back towards the wall, "I'll still wait for you, I promise Gale."

* * *

__**I will admit I did cry while writing this :'( This song is sad, seriously. So Depressing! I'm gonna go read a parody now! Au revoir! Merci! :)  
**


End file.
